1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining devices, and more particularly to a retaining device which has a retaining bracket readily and securely retaining expansion cards in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems typically include a motherboard for mounting at least one microprocessor and other application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) such as memory controllers, input/output (I/O) controllers and the like. Most motherboards provide slots for additional adapter cards to provide additional function to the computer system. Typical functions that a user might add to a computer include additional memory, sound cards, graphics cards, and the like. The slots provided on the motherboard generally include in-line electrical connectors having electrically conductive fingers which receive exposed tabs on the adapter cards. The fingers are connected to wiring layers, which in turn are connected to a bus that allows the cards to communicate with the microprocessor or other components in the system. Typical adapter cards used have an L-shaped slot cover, and are installed at suitable ports of a rear panel of an enclosure of a personal computer (PC) using screws. However, when the PC is manufactured, installed or maintained, it is inconvenient and unduly time-consuming to tighten and/or loosen the screws to mount the cards in and/or take the cards out from the rear panel. In addition, screws may be lost during such procedures.
A retaining device without screws is disclosed in the China patent No. 01227393. The retaining device has a cover board pivotably attached in the rear panel, and a locking unit for locking the cover board to the rear panel. When locked, the cover board presses the slot covers of the cards onto the rear panel. The retaining device comprises numerous parts such as the cover board, a pivot, a locking unit, and so on. The structure of the retaining device is unduly complex and costly. In addition, many of the parts need to cooperatively function. After extended use, the parts are prone to wear and build up large tolerances. This reduces the reliability of the assembly incorporating the retaining device.